A similar adjusting mechanism is already known from DE-OS 36 28 456. In this adjusting mechanism, the mechanical link is composed of a Bowden cable with a toothed belt integrated by sectors and guided between a deflection pulley, an input wheel and a set wheel. An electromagnetically excited adjusting means adjusts the set wheel so that the effective length varies by the variation of the toothed belt deflection, whereby the length-variable adjustment of the mechanical link causes modification of the throttle valve aperture angle in dependence on the pedal position.
A disadvantage of this arrangement is that during traction slip control the reactive effect of the control action on the pedal cannot be totally prevented. Furthermore, a particular shortcoming of this arrangement is that, while taking into consideration a simple and functionally reliable design with increasing number of interposed guide wheels and set wheels used, there is a considerable increase in fatigue under reversed bending stresses, in particular when wire ropes are used, as well as an increase in losses due to friction and an augmented tendency of the wheels to clamp.